


Kingdom of Hearts

by MissDawsonHadleyRivers



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, canon compliantish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDawsonHadleyRivers/pseuds/MissDawsonHadleyRivers
Summary: Oneshot of Alice and Jasper's wedding.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jalice Secret Santa 2020





	Kingdom of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to Enimia13 on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy it!

Jasper had been dancing around the idea for a while now. For the first two years, his thirst had been far too out of control to even think about a marriage ceremony. His thirst was still too unpredictable to risk a human officiant, but now there was Esme, she had decided to become ordained as a wedding officiant. Now that it was possible, he wanted more than anything else to be able to call Alice his wife and to be her husband.

He couldn’t focus on one aspect for too long, decide anything, this was one time Jasper was determined to surprise her. Every time he thought of something, he quickly undecided it, before Alice could see. Unfortunately, it was impossible to hide everything from her. The flickering visions she saw of his proposals before he undecided them meant that she knew he was going to propose, but if he was careful he could keep the details from her. Whenever they were together, he could feel her excitement.  
Before Alice, Jasper hadn’t seen the point of marriage. It was nothing but a piece of paper after all. But with Alice it was different. He knew how happy it would make her and the thought of her smile made his dead heart warm. And with Alice, marriage became more than just a piece of paper, it became a promise of his love to Alice.  
~  
He walked to Carlisle’s office, where he knew both Carlisle and Esme were. This was something he wanted to ask them both. Despite Jasper’s reservations, he had come to care and respect both of them a lot and he wanted their blessing. He knocked politely.

“Come in Jasper.” Esme’s melodic voice called. He pushed the door open and entered the room. Esme and Carlisle were sitting very close to each other, their hands linked under the desk as they poured over some paperwork. 

“I would like to ask you something.” Jasper started. 

Esme leaned forward eagerly “Would it have something to do with Alice?” She guessed.

Jasper nodded “Yes.” 

“Well by all means, tell us.” Carlisle waved his arm in the air. He hadn’t realised what Jasper was going to ask, but Jasper could feel Esme’s hope so he knew she had. Instead of speaking, Jasper sent a wave of love towards them. Esme gasped, clapping her hands together with glee at her hopes coming true. Carlisle smiled. They looked at each other, they were so in tune that they both knew they were thinking the same thing. 

“Of course you have our blessing, Jasper.” Esme told him warmly. 

Jasper nodded gratefully “Thank you.” With a little squeak, Esme flashed round the desk and enveloped Jasper in a hug. Normally he didn’t like being close to people, except Alice, but now he embraced her back.

“Esme, would you do the honours?”

Jasper hadn’t thought it was possible for Esme to get any happier, but he was proved wrong only a moment later. Esme was incapable of speech for a second and so she nodded enthusiastically. Carlisle watched the pair of them, beaming. He had been alone for so long, he had never dreamed he would have a family like this. Jasper pulled away from Esme, and she returned to her seat, Carlisle following her. Jasper nodded to them, before turning away, a grin on his face. Just before he reached the door, he remembered something. “Don’t tell Alice, will you?”

Carlisle mimed sealing his lips closed. “We won’t say a thing.”

Jasper nodded to them once more before leaving the room, a skip in his step.  
~  
When Alice started seeing visions of Jasper proposing to her, she did her best not to see. She couldn’t avoid everything, but she, for the first time, deliberately didn’t look into the future. 

She saw flashes of proposals, loving each one before they vanished as he undid the decision. As the days went on, Jasper planned hundreds of different proposals, changing his mind quickly each time. He took the ring with him everywhere, which Esme had given him. 

Esme, who loved the idea of weddings despite her first husband, had multiple sets of rings that she had collected over the years. She pulled Jasper into her room for such things so he could choose. She turned to fix the position of a few objects that had somehow got disarranged as he studied each ring set. After careful consideration, there was no way he could hide this from Alice, he picked a delicate ring set with a single diamond.

With the ring in his pocket, he was just waiting for the right time.  
~  
Outside, the sky had turned a beautiful red-gold shade. Alice stood up, seeing a moment of them together, walking under the sunset hand in hand. She took Jasper’s hand and they flew out the door. 

Their hands found each other as they walked slowly through the woods and up the steep hill. When they reached the top, Jasper wrapped his arms gently around Alice as they stood right on the cliff edge, closer to the drop than any human would dare. 

They watched the sun setting in contented silence for a while before Alice danced away from Jasper “Look, Jazz!” She pointed into the sky, at a pair of majestic eagles gliding across the sky.

Jasper made his decision. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Alice gasped and spun around to see Jasper down on one knee, holding the ring out to her. The reality was a thousand times better than her visions. 

“Alice, when you walked into the diner four years ago, you changed my life” It was the first time he had referred to his life as life and not merely existence “forever. I took your hand and I fell in love with you. You were the first person in decades who wasn’t afraid of me. You are the most incredible, strong, brave woman I have ever met. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Alice nodded eagerly “Yes, yes, yes!” 

If vampires could cry, tears of joy would be running down both their faces.

Jasper took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then he stood up in one smooth movement, taking Alice in his arms and kissing her. Her hands reached up to tangle in his golden hair and his encircled her waist.  
~  
Alice ran around planning the wedding. Jasper watched her, smiling, he didn’t care about the details of the wedding, he just wanted Alice to be happy. 

Alice, however, cared a lot. She had always loved parties and this one was the most important one to her. After so many years of waiting for him, they were finally getting married. She held up her hand with the ring on it at least a hundred times a day. One time, she held her hand in the sun and watched her hand sparkle along with the diamond. 

Jasper stood in front of the mirror as Alice danced around him adjusting his suit. “It’s good those needles can’t pierce my skin.” Jasper joked- if he had been human, he would have multiple needle wounds by now.

“Lucky you.” Alice quirked.

Because of tradition, he wasn’t allowed to see Alice’s dress “It’s good you don’t have my gift.” Alice had laughed. Neither of them was religious, so there was no reason for them to get married in a church. Instead they were going to hold the ceremony in an old, abandoned hall out in the woods that Alice had had a lot of fun fixing up. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward had been roped in to help with the placing of said decorations. Finally, it was all ready.

There were only a few guests. The Denali’s were invited and then they had a surprise. While Alice and Jasper were out hunting in the forests one day, Jasper caught a familiar scent. He turned towards a grinning Alice, a smile spreading across his own face. “You saw this?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise!”

“Consider me happily surprised.” He ran forward after the scent, which had now started coming closer as the vampires in question had caught Jasper and Alice’s scent. They met in a snow-covered clearing.

“Jasper! Where have you been for the last five years? And what the hell’s happened to your eyes?”

“That’s a long story, Peter.” Jasper replied. Jasper and Peter shared a hug.

“Well, we have plenty of time. And who might this be?” Peter gestured to Alice.

“I’m Alice. Jasper’s told me a lot about you.”

The light caught Alice’s ring and drew Charlotte’s attention. “Are you engaged?” She asked incredulously.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and took each other’s hands “We are.” Jasper told them smiling. The surprised looks on Charlotte and Peter’s faces were identical. Peter recovered first “Well congratulations to you both. You better be able to keep this one in line, Alice!” He grinned mischievously and winked at Alice.

“I’m sure I’ll manage just fine.” Alice replied in the same tone and they all laughed “You’re both coming to the wedding, right?”

Peter and Charlotte exchanged glances before coming to an unspoken agreement “We’ll be there.” Charlotte said. She hadn’t much liked Jasper while she was in Maria’s army, although she knew Peter trusted him, Jasper had scared her, and later when he had joined her and Peter she had resented him for taking some of Peter’s attention and being so sullen but now he had changed. He was no longer sullen, he was happy, looking at Alice with love she hadn’t thought he was capable of. He was starting to grow on her and she saw no reason why they shouldn’t go. Besides, she couldn’t imagine Jasper Whitlock, the threatening vampire who she thought of him as, getting married and it was something she wanted to see.

“Like you didn’t already know they were coming.” Jasper teased.

“Well, it’s always polite to ask. Anyway, if I didn’t ask, they might not come.”

Seeing Peter and Charlotte’s confused faces, Alice explained “I have visions, of the future, that is.” 

Peter’s eyebrows raised so high in surprise it was almost comical “Every time one of you opens your mouth, you say something even stranger. Your eyes are golden, you’re getting married and you-” He turned towards Alice “can see the future. I don’t think I can be any more surprised.”

“We have a lot to talk about. Can you come back to our house so we can?” Alice shrugged.

“ I take that back. I’m definitely more surprised now. You have a house? I’m intrigued.” Peter chuckled. “Well, lead us there then. Madam?” He reached out to take Charlotte’s hand. She took his hand, smiling at the nickname. All four of them were gone from the clearing in seconds. 

They arrived at the Cullen’s house minutes later. 

“Wait, do you live here by yourself?” 

“No. There are five others.” They entered the house and sat down on two opposite sofas, Alice and Jasper on one, Peter and Charlotte on the other. “So, Jasper, tell us everything.” Peter said dramatically.

“When I left you in 1947, I wandered on my own for a year, before I met Alice.” Jasper started.

Alice reached up to run her hand through Jasper’s hair. “I saw him coming.” 

“Well I’m glad you met him, Alice. I was worried about you.” Peter looked mock-angrily at Jasper. “How’d you manage to change the colour of your eyes?”  
“I saw visions not only of Jasper, but of the others as well and I saw them surviving on animal blood-”

“Animal blood? Is that possible?” Charlotte interrupted “And isn’t it disgusting?”

“It’s not as good as human blood. When I was first turned, whenever I thought of killing a human, I saw visions of my own death, so I resisted but I slipped a few times. It was worse for Jasper than for me.”

Jasper shuddered “It was awful. Hasn’t got a huge amount better.”

“Why do you try then- wait you can’t feel animals’ emotions, right?”

“Right.”

Charlotte asked “How did you meet these other vampires? You said you saw them in your visions, did you just turn up and say you’d seen them in your visions?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“That must’ve terrified them.” Peter chuckled.

Before anyone could say anymore, Alice’s eyes glazed over for a second “The others are coming back.” Seeing Charlotte and Peter’s worried expressions, she added “Don’t worry, they’re going to like you being here. Emmett’s going to challenge you to a fight, Peter.” Alice stopped for a second as the vision changed and then rolled her eyes “He’s going to challenge you to a fight as well, Jasper. At the same time. He won’t fight you, Charlotte, he, and the rest of the Cullen men-” She looked pointedly at Jasper “are gentlemanly to the point of being insulting.”

“Maybe they’re worried they’ll lose.” Charlotte smirked.

“Probably. But it’s ridiculous! I’ve told them thousands of times that we won’t get hurt but there is the smallest chance that we could get hurt, so…”

“I won’t take that chance.” Jasper finished.

“Well, there’s always a chance when you and Emmett fight that Emmett will accidentally rip your head off.” Alice retorted. 

“You’re too overprotective, Jasper. I taught Charlotte to fight, remember?”

Alice grinned as a vision filled her mind as Peter thought of something. Peter grinned too, realising what she had seen “This Emmett sounds fun, though. Wait, is he from the Southern Wars as well?”

Jasper shook his head “No, he just likes fighting.”

Peter shrugged “Well I’m sure we can take him together.”

“Please, I can take him on my own.” Jasper scoffed. 

Alice and Charlotte looked at each other in exasperation “Men and their pride.” Charlotte summed up what they were both thinking. Just at that moment, the other Cullen’s burst in. “Hello, I’m Carlisle. Welcome to our home…”

“I’m Peter and this is Charlotte.” 

Carlisle nodded in recognition “Ah, yes, Jasper speaks of you often.”

Emmett sized Peter up “You want to fight?” Esme, Rosalie and Edward groaned while Carlisle just looked resigned.

Peter took in Emmett’s extraordinary size. “Sure.” 

“Jasper, you too.”

“Emmett, do you have a death wish?” Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett pretended to be hurt “Don’t you believe in me, Rose?”

“You lose against Jasper more than he loses to you. How do you think you’re going to win against two of them?” 

“And I’m better than Jasper.” Peter boasted

Jasper laughed “You wish!” 

“Well, I guess we’ll find out, huh?” Emmett was out the door almost before he’d finished speaking. Jasper and Peter followed him out onto the lawn while the rest of them stayed on the porch.

Jasper and Peter ran at him from opposite sides and although Emmett put up a good fight, it became clear that even with his incredible strength, Rosalie was proved correct. One time he did manage to mock behead Jasper, being more used to fighting him, but Peter took him down. 

Rosalie muttered to Alice and Charlotte “Jasper and Peter are pretty evenly matched right?”

“Poke their egos a bit and we’ll find out.” Charlotte said mischievously. 

Rosalie cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled “Hey Jasper, Peter! Who’s a more proficient fighter out of the two of you?” All of the vampires on the porch and Emmett fell about laughing when both men shouted ‘me’ at the same time. 

With mirrored expressions of determination, Jasper and Peter ran at each other. Jasper ducked under Peter’s hit, grabbing his arm and throwing him forward. Peter swung back around and slammed into Jasper, sending him flying backwards into a tree, which toppled over from the impact. He recovered quickly and they both launched themselves into the air. As they collided, a sound like thunder sounded that could be heard for miles around them. It was lucky they lived so far away from the nearest city. They fell to the floor and wrestled on the ground until Peter threw Jasper off. He landed on his feet and had his teeth at Peter’s neck the second Peter stood up.

Jasper stood back triumphantly as Peter scowled. Then he shrugged the defeat off and laughed. “Next time, Jasper.”  
~  
Later, when it was getting dark, Alice was sitting outside on the front porch steps.

“Hey, Alice.” She turned to see Peter and Charlotte behind her “You said Jasper wouldn’t fight you. You want to fight me?”

“Yes! I’m afraid I can’t turn my visions off, though.” 

Peter shrugged confidently “Just because you have an advantage doesn’t mean you’ll win.”

“Well don’t accuse me of cheating when I win.”

“Never! I am far too much of a gentleman to do that!” Peter said in a mock-pompous voice.

They took up a stance around twenty meters away from each other. “Just one thing. Don’t tell Jasper, he’ll kill me.” Peter said.

Alice giggled “Got it.”

They ran full pelt at each other. Peter lashed out his arm, but Alice saw it seconds before he did, and she was behind him instantly. Peter spun around, and again she was gone. Alice began to wrap her arms around his shoulders, her teeth at his neck, but Peter threw her off at the last moment. She landed on her feet and waited for him to come to her, before twisting under his arm. She used his momentum against him and shoved him forward. Caught off balance, he stumbled forward but managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. Alice lunged after him to place her teeth at his neck and he span and grabbed her, lifting her high in the air and pretended to behead her. 

“I win!” Peter smirked triumphantly. Then the smile dropped from his face. “Oh no.” All three of them turned to see Jasper stepping out of the house. His expression was unreadable. 

Alice flew to his side “You wouldn’t teach me!” She shrugged unapologetically. 

Jasper sighed “That’s because I don’t want you getting hurt, darlin’” He wrapped his arms around Alice and pulled her close to him.

“No offence Jasper, but that’s a pretty stupid logic. There are definitely vampires out there who hate you for killing their mate who would go after Alice as revenge. She needs to know how to fight them. Not that you’re helpless, Alice, you almost beat me, which is impressive for somebody who’s never fought before in her life. If you can’t fight her, I can Jasper.” Peter offered.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to be able to defend yourself, Alice, I do, but the thought of training you like how I trained the newborns for Maria…” He trailed off, unable to put into words how much he hated the idea. “I’d never be able to fight you properly Alice. I can’t look at you like I would a vampire I was fighting in battle, I can’t. But you’re both right, you do need to be trained to fight.”

Alice’s face lit up “So you’ll train me?”

Jasper nodded “But someone else can fight you.”

Alice looked towards Peter “I’ll win against you one day.” 

He met her gaze “We’ll see.”

“I’ve already seen that I will.” 

Peter scowled as Jasper and Charlotte laughed “Damnit.”  
~  
Jasper stood at the front with Esme and Emmett, while Edward, the Denali’s and Peter and Charlotte sat in front of them, an aisle formed out of ribbon in the centre. He looked down it, waiting for Alice. And then there she was. The rest of the world disappeared, there was only Alice. She walked elegantly down the aisle towards him, on Carlisle’s arm, looking every bit the angelic fairy she’d always been to him. 

Alice wore a delicate wedding dress that came down to just below her knees. The top and the hem was floral lace and her arms were bare. She wore no veil, her hair was adorned with a single hair piece, a clip in the shape of a flower. 

Jasper had never seen greater beauty than her. 

When she and Carlisle got to the front, their eyes met, and they gazed into each other’s golden eyes before Carlisle let go of her arm and she took Jasper’s hand. Around the two of them, Jasper formed an aura of his love. Carlisle smiled at the couple and took his seat beside Edward. 

“I, Jasper, take you Alice to be my wife and my one true love. I will treasure our marriage and hold you above everything else. I will trust you and respect you, be with you in your happiness and sorrow, loving you faithfully regardless of what may happen. I promise to protect you always. I give you my heart for all time.”

He took the wedding ring from Esme and placed it gently on Alice’s ring finger.

“I, Alice, take you Jasper to be my husband and my one true love. I will treasure our marriage and hold you above everything else. I will trust you and respect you, be with you in your happiness and sorrow, loving you faithfully regardless of what may happen. I promise to protect you always. I give you my heart for all time.”

Alice took the other ring and slid it onto Jasper’s ring finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Esme was overflowing with joy.

Jasper wrapped one arm around Alice’s waist, tilted her chin gently upwards and leaned down to kiss her, moving his hand down her neck and arm to encircle her waist. Alice draped her arms loosely around his shoulders and neck. Their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss. Applause, and a couple of whistles complementary of Emmett and Peter, broke out around them. The aura of love around Alice and Jasper flowed outwards without Jasper even thinking about it until it enveloped everyone in the hall. 

Edward walked to the piano and began to play. Beautiful music filled the hall, adding to the romance of that moment. Jasper kept one arm around Alice as they turned towards their friends and family who were still wildly clapping and cheering. Together they walked down to join them and were met with hugs and congratulations.  
Emmett clapped Jasper on the back “Now time for my favourite part of weddings. The party!” Jasper rolled his eyes, grinning, as everybody roared with laughter. They all made their way to another hall and as soon as music started to play, they were all dancing.

As the sun started to rise, they waved goodbye to Alice and Jasper as they left on their honeymoon. They vanished together through the trees, hands clasped together. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands for the whole night and they weren’t planning on it now. Hours later they arrived at a cottage tucked away in the Canadian mountains. Jasper opened the door for Alice “Ladies first.” 

As soon as they were both inside the cosy little cottage and the door was shut, Jasper took Alice in his arms and kissed her, filling the cottage with love.

**Author's Note:**

> When Edward plays the piano, I imagined him playing A Thousand Years. I think it fits Alice and Jasper really well.


End file.
